


Young Blood

by youngjaaes



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Family Drama, M/M, Multi, Murder Mystery, Small Towns, Sort Of, it'll get angsty but dont worry there's a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjaaes/pseuds/youngjaaes
Summary: He had kissed three or four unimportant boys before.He had lost his father.He had come to this town from a house full of lies and tears, and he had suffered the blaming stares of strangers for months for a crime he didn't commit.But, it wasn't all bad.





	Young Blood

     Youngjae supposes his story starts the minute he stepped off the train at 11:42 pm and couldn’t see his cousin waiting for his arrival. But then again, it probably started a month earlier, when his mother decided to send him to live with his aunt. It was the July preceding Youngjae’s last year of high school, and his father had left his mother for someone much younger and prettier. It wasn’t until his father was arrested a week later for embezzlement that Youngjae decided he left them behind because his mother knew too much.

     His father was a wealthy banker, and used to be the person Youngjae looked up to the most. He wore expensive suits over his thin frame, and told stupid jokes that Youngjae would repeat to his friends, only to receive groans and eye rolls in return. He owned three cars and liked to wash them himself. He loved skiing, and took the family to his private lodge in Sapporo every winter. He loved blackjack, and invited his friends from work over once a month to play. He loved cold tea, sunshine, books, and cycling on Sunday mornings.

     He never loved dogs, so it was a sign of how much he loved his wife that he let the two that she owned sleep on their bed in the early morning hours, then later walked them around the block. He was never quite fond of her friends, and it was a sign of how much he loved his wife when he put on a smile and did his best to hide his distaste whenever they came around. And he absolutely despised dishonesty and cheating, so it was a sign of how much he had begun to hate her over the years when he started sleeping with the pretty, young girl that lived down the street.

-

     It's late on the first day of July when Youngjae wakes up to the sound of his parents yelling obscenities at each other downstairs. He buries his head under his pillow like he always does and waits for it to stop. That is, until he hears a muffled _‘I’m leaving and I’m not coming back!’_. He slowly slides out bed and makes his way to the door. He opens it just slightly and listens intently to the argument. Through the many insults hurled at each other, he makes out that his father is surely leaving. He has a suitcase all packed, and a hotel room ready. His mother just sobs and calls him names because she can’t say anything that will make him stay. The argument moves outside and she tries a weak _‘What about the kids?’_ , whilst Youngjae opens his window to hear better. His father replies that he doesn’t care and throws his last suitcase into the backseat of the Maserati.

     Youngjae’s tears taste like failure and salt, and the shame of being unloved soaks the sleeve he uses to wipe them away.

     The next day, his mother tosses away any photographs of his father she can locate, and his sister helps her do it. His older brother is tasked with taking the art is father had purchased off the walls, and his younger brother gathers up any books he left lying around. Youngjae doesn’t know what to do with himself, even when his mother gives him instructions to take her tainted jewellery downtown and sell it to her favourite jeweller. He stares at the necklaces, the earrings, the bracelets and rings, and thinks about how many were purchased after their midnight screaming matches.

     When he returns home, the house looks empty. The walls are completely bare, and there aren’t so many picture frames on display. Half of the books on the shelf are gone, and so is the TV (it was something his father bought, and therefore had no place in the house anymore). It feels as though his father never lived there in the first place. He wonders if it eases his mother’s pain to believe that he didn’t.

     With all the photographs of his father in the bin, and the pictures on Youngjae’s phone deleted, he doesn’t see his father’s face again until it’s in the paper the next week, underneath the headline ‘TSE employee jailed for embezzlement’. His mother feels no ache of sympathy and she says that he got what he deserved. Youngjae can’t help but feel that his Grandfather had something to do with it (Grandad was always getting rid of people he didn’t like that way).

     The kids at school aren’t as respectful as Youngjae hopes they will be. They ask him too many questions, and speak badly of his family when they think he isn’t listening. The people he thought were his friends begin to distance themselves, claiming they’re busy, but Youngjae knows they just don’t want to be associated with the son of a criminal. He gets it; they have reputations to maintain. Distancing themselves is something they have to do. Or at least, it's what their parents are making them do. Youngjae recalls the last time his Grandfather randomly dropped by the house. His mother had instantly grown tense, and spoke carefully to him. She had told him and his siblings to stay upstairs, to act like they didn’t exist, and she spoke with her father over tea. Youngjae listened because he was too curious, but they only spoke about trivial things until he inquired about Siwoo’s whereabouts. His mother called out his name, and Youngjae’s younger brother paced down the stairs in an instant. Their grandfather had told him he wasn’t allowed to spend time with his childhood friend Kangmin anymore, since his family had gone bankrupt. Youngjae didn’t understand it, but he didn’t question it. He knew if he did, he’d receive a hard slap across the face and and utter of ‘ungrateful bastard’ under his mother’s breath.

     It wasn’t until his sister came home from school with tears streaming down her cheeks, saying through ragged breaths that the girls from her class had put tacks in her shoes and liquid lipstick in her expensive handbag, that his mother decided they should spend some time away from their life in Seoul, and their place in high society. She spent the night on the phone, calling relatives to see who would be willing to take in the children she didn’t want to deal with for the time being.

     Minjae and Siwoo were sent to Ilsan to live with their uncle, and Youngjae tried not to be jealous that they’d be staying with his favourite cousin, Seungho. Youngwon was sent to their eldest cousin in Bundang, but it was only for a short while since he would soon to start his study abroad in Australia. Youngjae was the unluckiest of the four, being sent to live with his mother’s estranged sister, Hyejin.

     Hyejin and her son were quite the outcasts among the Yoo family. Youngjae hasn’t seen her since he was five, back when the family would holiday in Hawaii during the summer. It was a tradition, but one year, she just stopped coming. Youngjae was later told by his (very drunk at the time) mother that she had gambled away everything she had. He’s grown up without really knowing his aunt or her son, but he would sometimes hear about her from his mother. Though, she generally only ever spoke about Hyejin after his father had poured her one glass of wine too many, hoping she’d be too drunk to notice his absence. She had called Hyejin a bitch, a disrespectful brat, and a fucking whore too many times for Youngjae’s liking; he didn’t even know her, or what she had done to deserve such hatred. He asked his grandfather once, only to receive an off-putting, empty gaze and an awkward silence.

     He wondered if being sent to live with her was some sort of punishment. But for what, he wasn't sure.

     Hyejin has a son that Youngjae knew when he was younger. He used to come to the house on Saturdays, and the two of them would play hide and seek for hours, or play with whatever toys Youngjae’s father had bought him as an apology for not being home often. His cousin never brought over his own toys, aside from this one ragged doll Youngjae hesitated to even call a toy. It was missing an eye and its stitching had come loose so it spilled white fluff on the floor whenever it was shaken too hard.

     Youngjae had scrolled through his cousin’s Instagram upon hearing he’d be sent to live with him, and he'd come to the conclusion that he was raised well. He isn’t well off but he seems happy with the life he leads. Youngjae felt excited to meet him again after so many years.

     But when he arrived at the train station, there was no one to greet him. It was eerily empty, and unfamiliar. He wasn’t used to it, as the stations in the city are always full of people, no matter the time.

-

     Youngjae waits in the empty parking lot for a good five minutes before he decides to contact his cousin. It’s 11:47 pm and he isn’t surprised that no one answers his phone call. He glances over to the singular car parked, checking for the umpteenth time that is in fact empty. He tries to call his aunt but she doesn’t answer either. When one of the overhead street lights begins to flicker, he decides to just walk to his new, temporary home, and pulls up the map on his phone.

     It’s an eighteen minute walk, and Youngjae is struggling to find the strength to carry all his bags. When he arrives, he dumps them on the porch and a heavy sigh of relief escapes his chapped lips. He knocks once, twice, thrice on the door before one of the upstairs lights is flicked on. His aunt greets him with a tired smile which he returns. She helps him carry his bags inside, and he inquires about his cousin’s whereabouts. Hyejin says she doesn’t know, but guesses he’s staying at a friend’s house, something he often does without telling her. She rolls her eyes at her son’s irresponsibility, and sends Youngjae off to bed.

     He begins to drift off the moment his head hits the pillow, and wakes up for once to a quiet house. His sister is not practicing the violin in the room next to his, his brother is not cursing at his ‘incompetent’ teammates in whatever online game he is playing (Youngjae really should stop gifting him the games he no longer plays), and his mother is not hitting him with a rolled up magazine and telling him to get ready for school. It’s...peaceful. Youngjae hates it.

     He clambers out of bed with a rumbling stomach, and makes his way downstairs. He finds his aunt sitting on the couch, phone to her ear. She says nothing, and pulls it away after a moment, brows furrowed and a look of worry on her face. He wonders if its not his place to ask, but he does so anyway, timidly saying  _‘what’s wrong?’._

      Hyejin looks at him, prominent dark circles under her eyes, and she replies, her voice barely above a whisper, “I can’t find Himchan. He’s not answering his phone.”

**Author's Note:**

> please give me kudos and comments ^_^ it gives me validation lol. and it'll help me to keep going with this story.


End file.
